


how to accept being good enough

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux is an omega. Omegas go with alphas, that much is obvious.Too bad, then, that Kylo's no alpha.





	how to accept being good enough

**Author's Note:**

> I have another uncommon A/B/O pairing for this event week (some sweet omega/omega) but I also wanted to try my hand at beta!Kylo and omega!Hux for the "Nonstandard Pairings/Roles" prompt! I always enjoy exploring Kylo's insecurities, even in a modern AU. Enjoy!

Sex with Armitage Hux has made things complicated.

Not in the physical aspect, no. Kylo’s had sex before, he knows how to feel out the places on his partner’s body that spark the most pleasure. And ostensibly, Hux enjoys it—he always writhes on Kylo’s cock, praising him, lathering his face with kisses once they’re finished.

But Hux is an omega. Omegas go with alphas. That’s just how it works.

And Kylo’s no alpha.

Tonight after their date, when Hux invites him up to the apartment with a twinkle in his grey-blue eyes and a hand resting on Kylo’s over the parking brake, he almost says _no_. Even with Hux’s enticing scent filling the cab of the car and making him feel dizzy in his head and twitchy in his pants, he almost turns Hux down and dismisses the omega with only a swift peck goodnight. But he's weak. It doesn't matter that Kylo knows deep down he’s inadequate, nothing more than a mere beta with an alpha’s broad frame, he still parks the car and follows Hux through the lobby of his apartment into the lift, where Hux’s eager hands caress his sloping cheekbones and pull him in for a kiss that grows hungrier the more floors they climb.  

Hux’s cat mews plaintively at them when they burst through the door of his apartment, her slinky body weaving between their ankles as they entwine with one another. Kylo hisses and nearly steps on Millicent’s tail, sending her scampering off with her back arched and eyes slitted. He turns his head to look at her, almost hoping for a distraction, but Hux’s long fingers grasp his chin and pull him back around to mash their lips together once more.

Doubt continues to pull at Kylo as Hux leads him to his room and sits heavily on the bed, fingers already fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. He spreads his legs to make room for Kylo as he yanks the beta down, lying flat on his back and forcing Kylo to straddle atop him on all fours.

Kylo can’t stop how quickly things devolve from there. With Hux’s scent in his nose and his lips and hands rubbing all over him, he can’t keep himself together. It's selfish—he knows he’s not what Hux needs, that he’s not worth an omega of this caliber’s time, but Kylo can’t stop greedily gazing down upon him as he strips away his pants and spreads his legs wider.

Beneath him, Hux’s belly rounds out softly in the beginnings of pregnancy, bulging out just a little below his navel. With his usual button-down shirts and high-waisted pants, no one would ever realize Hux is pregnant, but naked like this it’s obvious.

They don’t discuss it very often. This early on, it still seems hard for Kylo to believe there’s a pup growing inside the omega. Hux hasn’t even had his first real ultrasound yet, leaving Kylo to wonder whether he should offer to go with him. He knows there’s no one else in Hux’s life—the omega had been fairly upfront about it, laying out the circumstances on their very first date. Kylo still wondered if that had been a test of his integrity, even three months and many more dates on in their relationship.

But it's easy to forget all these troubles when Kylo slides inside of Hux, feeling the omega tighten around him as the slick eases the way for his cock. Hux’s ankles hook behind Kylo when he starts thrusting, flushed pleading on his breath as he tilts his head back against the deep blue pillow, red hair muted but no less beautiful in the darkness of the bedroom. Everything smells of Hux’s scent here, of flowering tobacco and teak and the hint of honey that’s been leaching gradually into the whole intoxicating bouquet as his pregnancy progresses.

Kylo pins his chin down against his chest when he comes, teeth digging into his lower lip as his hips falter to a halt inside of Hux. The omega’s hole flutters around his cock as Kylo fills him, orgasm falling short of the length and volume he knows alphas can achieve. Even through the pleasure rolling inside his body, Kylo feels a sting of disappointment.

Hux kisses the tip of his nose when he lies down beside him, but Kylo wrinkles his face. Hux immediately notices the discontent flickering across his expression, and pulls back to look at him in question.

“Is something the matter?” His hole clenches around Kylo’s cock as Hux slips a leg over the alpha’s hip, instinctively trying to keep him inside. Kylo’s heart trembles. If he possessed a knot, neither of them would have to worry about Kylo prematurely sliding out of Hux and leaving him empty.

He’s so average, unremarkable. Hux deserves someone extraordinary.

“It’s stupid,” Kylo mumbles softly, hair spilling out over the crumpled pillow. Hux’s arms slide around his neck, pulling the alpha closer. Kylo feels their abdomens brush up against one another, Hux’s warm, slightly rounded bump flush against his firm muscles.

“You were magnificent, if that’s what you’re concerned about,” Hux smirks, still loose with pleasure. “I’ve been craving a good fuck for _days_ now.”

“ _Mmm_.”

“What, you need more ego-stroking? I can do that,” Hux chuckles, then adds in a more sultry tone despite the fact that he’d just come himself, “perhaps I can stroke a few more things of yours, too.”

An unwelcome tension in Kylo’s belly, unlike that of arousal, has him shifting in discomfort as Hux touches him. He looks away from the omega’s curiosity as it starts to melt into concern, eventually just blurting out:

“Do you ever miss your old boyfriend?”

Hux stiffens at the question, hands grasping at Kylo’s shoulders as he pushes him back slightly, lips dipping in a frown.

“No. Why would you ask me something like that? What makes you think I would miss _him_.”

“He was an alpha.”

“He was an asshole,” Hux bites back, reaching up to tug in reproach at Kylo’s hair. “My father introduced us, convinced me to see him. We didn’t get along.” He glances briefly between them, at the rise and fall of his belly. “No child should be brought into a relationship like that. I just thank heavens I never let him talk me into bonding.”

 _Bonding_. The tension in Kylo’s stomach churns tighter. Yet another thing he could never give Hux.

“You could meet an alpha different than he was. Someone you could properly bond with, who could give you an actual family. Someone who fits perfectly with you, who can take care of you and your body’s needs.”

“My body will be fine. And maybe I don’t want all that with an alpha. Maybe I don’t even want to be ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’ with anybody. Maybe I just want to be two men, caring for one another, keeping each other safe and sane. Perhaps raising a pup together.” Hux hesitates and brushes Kylo’s hair off his forehead, looking him in the eyes. “Is that what you want?”

For a moment, Kylo struggles, unsure how to respond. He knows he should believe Hux, that he has no reason to lie to him. But the omega is so rare and intoxicating and Kylo can’t imagine he’d ever desire someone as common as him, not in the way he desires Hux. It’s hard to shed all the baggage he’s accrued over the years, all the built up insecurities about presenting as a beta despite the aggressive disposition and broad frame that should suggest otherwise. It’s even harder for him to tell Hux exactly _what_ he wants, where the needs of Kylo begin and the expectations of the social hierarchy around him end.

“I want you,” He finally answers, knuckles brushing up against the soft swell of Hux’s belly, still a little afraid to touch it, to acknowledge its newfound importance in his life. “But it’s selfish, you—it might be fine now, when you aren’t having your heats. But after the pup’s born you’ll go back on your cycle. You’ll need a knot, and I won’t be able to give it to you.” Kylo swallows, his insecurity building in his throat.

“They have toys, you know. Before I met _him,_ I would use those.”

Kylo grimaces.

“That’s not the point. And I don’t want to sit between your legs and thrust a silicone dick in and out of you for hours.”

“There’s more than just _dildos_ on the market, don’t you know?” Hux cups Kylo’s face, thumb stroking lightly at the pepper of stubble on his jawline. “There’s things you can wear. Slip on over your cock. Fake knots, and the like, that mimic the real thing.”

Kylo wrinkles his brow.

“They do...?" He clears his throat. "That’s...something you’d be alright with?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux says, a little breathlessly, as if he’s growing aroused again at the mere thought, “I could buy one for you, if that would make you feel better. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about satisfying me during my heats or losing our intimacy.”

Kylo has to admit, the idea is tantalizing. He never realized such devices existed, and that _Hux_ might be open to using them to make up for his deficiencies. He closes his eyes, not sure whether he should dare hope that he could ever really be enough for the omega he cares for.

“False cocks or not, listen to me.” Hux turns his chin up when Kylo tries to reflexively look away. “I love _you_. Not your type.”

He brushes his lips against the dapple of moles on Kylo’s cheek, voice following his touch in a sensual wander. When Kylo just relaxes and listens to him speak in that soft but guiding tone, he can’t help but feel as if Hux has a grip on every unpredictable variable in their lives, and that all Kylo needs to do is trust in him to have all his worries wiped away. When he looks into Hux’s eyes, he gets so lost he almost fails to realize that the omega’s just told him that he _loves_ him.

“Oh,” Kylo whispers, voice tight. He leans forward to rest his forehead against Hux’s, fingers fanning out to cup the gentle swell of the omega’s belly, imagining how full and bountiful it’ll grow in the coming months, how thrilled he is to see their pup thrive. For a long while they stay there holding one another with lazy kisses, their scents mingling together, joyfully complementary despite it all. Finally, Kylo rediscovers his voice, breathing in the space remaining between their lips.

“Hux?”

“ _Hmm_?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
